Commencement
by Dolorena
Summary: Biloxi 1919. Vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment Alice s'était retrouvée dans cet asile et comment elle était en tant qu'humaine ? Si oui, je vous invite à découvrir la vie de Mary-Alice Brandon.


**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Certain(e)s d'entre vous s'en rappellent peut-être… Il y a quelques années, j'ai commencé à écrire une fiction appelée 'Immuables sentiments'. Suite à de nombreux impératifs, j'ai préféré abandonner l'écriture. Cependant, j'ai décidé de reprendre et de commencer par un OS… Un OS sur Alice. Une Alice humaine. J'ai essayé d'imaginer comment notre vampire-voyante préférée se retrouvait dans cet asile. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, si je vois que mon style d'écriture plait, j'entreprendrais à ce moment-là l'écriture d'une fiction plus longue. Je compte sur votre générosité et attend vos reviews avec impatience.**

**PS : Les mots en gras et en italique sont les sentiments d'Alice.**

**PS 2 : Les passages entre *\* sont les visions d'Alice.**

* * *

**Biloxi (Mississipi) : Le 14 mars 1919**-

**POV Mary-Alice**

Tic… **_Douloureux_**… Tac… **_Migraine_**… Tic… **_Douloureux_**… Tac… **_Migraine_**…

Les minutes s'égrenaient doucement… A la vitesse d'une larme amère dévalant une joue creusée par l'inquiétude. Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac. Notre horloge familiale compte nos instants depuis plusieurs générations maintenant. Ces dernières années pourtant, elle s'octroie quelques secondes de repos puis reprend inexorablement sa valse avec le temps.

Le temps. J'en venais à ne plus le supporter. Ce poids qui comprime ma nuque, foudroie mes pensées et courbe mon échine par sa simple existence. **_Migraine_**. Je m'empresse de descendre les escaliers et cours vers le siège le plus proche pour m'y reposer le temps que ces images disparaissent. Elles doivent s'en aller. **_Suffocation_**. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et compresse fortement mes tempes. Je sens mon corps s'affaisser et bascule contre le tapis du salon.

*De l'eau m'entoure, envahit mes narines et coupe mon souffle. Je me débats pour remonter à la surface. Mais je n'ai plus aucuns sens de l'orientation. Ma robe s'enroule autour de mes jambes et m'attire inévitablement vers le fond de l'étang. L'étang jouxtant notre propriété. Mes mains cherchent prise pourtant seules les algues semblent vouloir les agripper. Je ne peux pas nager. Je me sens tellement faible. Mes cheveux blonds s'engouffrent dans ma bouche ouverte dans un cri muet. Un dernier halètement. Puis ce noir absolu, ce silence assourdissant. Le point final.*

Je sors de cette vision complètement déboussolée. J'ignore ma douleur et me précipite, confusément, vers l'étage pour m'assurer que ma petite sœur, Cynthia, est bien en train de dormir. Trois marches, deux, une, un couloir, la porte, puis j'expire de soulagement. Elle est bien là, dormant comme un ange. Sa chevelure d'or tranchant sur la blancheur de l'oreiller. Je la regarde douloureusement. Depuis, quelques jours, ce même cauchemar. Ma raison de vivre perdant la vie de la plus ignoble des manières. J'ai 18 ans et depuis sept années je ne survis que pour elle. Ca ne peut pas finir comme ça. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je sais que mes visions peuvent s'avérer inexactes. Je me le répète tel un leitmotiv pour me rassurer. Pourtant, la mort de ma grand-mère, ma tante, mon cousin, la maladie de mon père, le crash boursier… autant de 'choses' qui se sont révélées cruellement vraies.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Arrivée, je vais vers ma psyché déposer mes sels et m'entrevoit dans le miroir. Mes cheveux noirs coulent sur mes épaules et s'élancent vers mes hanches. Mon visage blême est creusé par la fatigue et mes yeux normalement émeraude sont injectés de sang. Je me sentais indolente. Je bougeais peu d'habitude car poursuivie la plus part du temps par ces visions cauchemardesques. Physiquement, j'étais grande. Très grande par rapport aux canons de beauté de mon époque et dépassant largement mes homologues masculins. Pourtant ma petite Cynthia insistait et me surnommait son lutin magique. Je souhaitais tellement l'être. Pourtant, je suis loin d'être magique. Je me traîne vers le lit et m'écroule telle une poupée désarticulée. Des sanglots m'arrachent le gosier… je sens une main douce me caresser l'épaule et pose ma tête dans le giron offert.

- Mary Alice, mon enfant, arrête de te faire du mal, chuchota la voix de ma nanny

- Je voudrais que tout cela s'arrête. Que ces images disparaissent. Mais je ne peux pas Nanny… je ne peux plus… je crains chaque seconde qui passe.

- Ma douce, ne t'en fais pas… je veille sur maitresse Cynthia comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux. Rien de fâcheux ne peut lui arriver.

- Je sais. Mais, j'ai été trompé tellement de fois par les événements que je pense en parler à Madame et Monsieur.

- Tes parents ? Oh, ma chérie… Tu sais ce qu'ils en penseront. Mais n'y songe plus maintenant. Dors, je suis là… ferme les yeux et imagine-toi heureuse… Tellement heureuse que les rayons du soleil ne rivaliseraient pas avec ton éclat. Tu es tellement insouciante, vivante et joyeuse que tu sembles éternelle. Tu danses parmi les arbres, vêtue de la plus belle des robes et à ton bras un homme. Un homme amoureux qui partage la moindre de tes émotions. Sois vivante Mary-Alice, sois courageuse… Et ce jour là, tu remercieras le ciel.

Bercée par ses paroles, je plonge dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, des éclats de rire me réveillent. Je me lève nerveusement et m'en vais regarder par la fenêtre. Voir ma petite sœur si proche de l'étang fait naitre des frissons sur ma peau pourtant je sais que le 'moment' n'est pas venu. Il devra faire nuit et qu'on soit au surlendemain… le 17 Mars 1919.

Je m'habille hâtivement pour aller à la rencontre de mes parents. Ils doivent être dans le bureau. Après m'être annoncé, je m'avance vers mon père. Ce dernier ne me prête pas attention. Ma mère toussote pour l'avertir de ma présence. Elle évite mon regard. **_Souffrance_**. Je la vois porter nerveusement sa main vers le crucifix accroché autour de son cou. **_Humiliation_**. Je me détourne et me poste face à mon géniteur.

- Monsieur, je souhaiterais aborder un certain sujet avec vous.

- Mary-Alice… quel message de mauvais augure m'apportes-tu cette fois-ci ? Persifla Monsieur Brandon. Vais-je perdre mon autre jambe ? Sacrifier plus de mon patrimoine ? Ou vas-tu enfin daigner m'informer de quelques bonnes nouvelles ?

Je vois ma mère diriger nerveusement son regard vers la console, la 'petite table des souvenirs'. Sur celle-ci, plusieurs cadres sont disposés. Une photographie de ma grand-mère, celle de ma tante et de mon cousin, des coupons de presse relatant l'accident ayant coûté l'un des membres de mon père et celui du crash boursier dont a souffert notre fortune. Cette 'petite table des souvenirs' est disposée là dans le bureau de Monsieur pour que ce dernier se rappelle attentivement de mes 'péchés', ces crimes que j'ai, selon ses dires, commis par la force de mes visions. Je déglutis, puis reprends la parole.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser… Depuis quelques jours, j… je vois Cynthia tomber dans l'étang et…

A peine le prénom de ma sœur prononcé que j'entends les sanglots de ma mère et vois mon père se saisir de son encrier pour le jeter dans ma direction. Le récipient me frappe durement puis se déverse sur ma robe en crêpe noir. **_Indifférence_**. Je n'ai jamais aimé m'apprêter : pourquoi me faire belle quand je représente le cauchemar et l'enfer de ceux que je chéris le plus. J'échangerai volontiers mon 'pêcher' contre un peu de tendresse. Mon père profita de ma distraction pour saisir violemment mes cheveux.

- Ca ne te suffit pas ? Ta famille, mon corps mutilé, ma fortune ? Tu veux également prendre la vie de ta sœur ? Hurla-t-il, le visage congestionné. Tu la vois, ta petite table des souvenirs ? Le portrait de ta sœur n'y figurera jamais ! Dussé-je commettre l'impossible ! Va-t-en ! Sors d'ici…

Je me dirige vers la porte. Mais une question m'arrête. Elle émane de ma mère qui prend la parole pour la première fois.

- Quand cela est-il censé se passer ? Halète-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Après demain, la nuit tombée dans l'étang jouxtant le jardin des Reines.

Je reprends ma marche en direction de la porte, quand elle m'interpelle pour la seconde fois.

- N'as-tu pas dit que tes visions peuvent être évitées ?

- Elles ne s'évitent pas, corrigeai-je, elles peuvent être détournées…

La journée passa confusément. Celle du lendemain et surlendemain également. A l'approche de l'heure fatidique, mes visions persistèrent me donnant la plus intense des migraines. Mes 'parents' ne quittèrent pas Cynthia des yeux, empêchant cette dernière de venir me réconforter comme à son habitude. Je me sentais glisser peu à peu dans un tunnel sombre et ténébreux. Je pataugeais dans un marasme fait de réalité et de fiction, ne pouvant faire la différence entre les deux. La vision perdurait pourtant je sentais une modification majeure sans pouvoir la situer. La nuit tombée, mon instinct me poussa à me diriger vers l'étang. Je souhaitais constater de mes propres yeux que le cauchemar ne se réaliserait pas. Je me sentais pousser des ailes : si ma sœur venait à tomber par mégarde, je la tirerais de là, coûte que coûte. J'y veillerai même si je ne savais pas nager. Je ne laisserai pas le destin s'attaquer à ma petite sœur. Ma grande taille me permettrait de la sauver avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce trop profondément.

Arrivée au bord de l'étendu, j'entends un crissement de pas. Je me retournais hâtivement avant que l'irréparable ne se produise. Sans comprendre, je sentis mon corps basculer et s'affaler dans les profondeurs saumâtres de l'eau. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir mon père et ma mère. Je tendis le bras et cette dernière s'avança vers moi. Elle rentra dans l'eau et me prit par les épaules. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle me regarda dans les yeux. Je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Elle me contemplait avec tristesse : ses pupilles émeraude étaient remplies de douleur. Elle me serra brièvement dans ses bras puis me chuchota :

- Je ne peux pas Mary-Alice… Je ne peux pas perdre Cynthia. Je mourrais sinon. Si ta vision doit se réaliser, elle se passera autrement. Tu m'as dit que tes visions ne s'évitaient pas mais qu'elles pouvaient être détournées. Fais çà pour moi Mary-Alice. Détourne-là pour moi. Sois une bonne fille et je remercierais le ciel pour toi…

A peine finit-elle de me parler que je la sentis m'enfoncer profondément dans l'eau. Je me débattais et la vision reprit de plus belle et je compris avec clarté la modification que je n'arrivais pas à percevoir plutôt dans la journée.

*De l'eau m'entoure, envahit mes narines et coupe mon souffle. Je me débats pour remonter à la surface _mais je ne pouvais pas_. **_Impuissance_**. Je n'ai plus aucuns sens de l'orientation. **_Trahison._** Ma robe s'enroule autour de mes jambes et m'attire inévitablement vers le fond de l'étang. L'étang jouxtant notre propriété. Mes mains cherchent prise pourtant seules les algues semblent vouloir les agripper. Je ne peux pas nager. Je me sens tellement faible. **_Douleur._** Mes cheveux_ noirs_ s'engouffrent dans ma bouche ouverte dans un cri muet. Un dernier halètement. Puis ce noir absolu, ce silence assourdissant. Le point final.*

Je sens qu'on ressort mon corps de l'étang. Plusieurs hommes s'attellent à la tâche. Je suis essoufflée. Mortifiée par la trahison. Je sens confusément qu'on me place sur la banquette d'un véhicule et puis qu'on me ligote. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle.

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle. Vous recevrez une somme annuelle. Faites-en ce que vous voulez dans cet asile, clama Monsieur Brandon. Elle n'existe plus pour nous. Et que je surprenne l'un de vous en discuter et s'en sera fini de vous tous…

Je ressentis les cahots de l'allée de notre propriété : le véhicule s'était mis en marche m'éloignant de plus en plus.

Je veux oublier. Fermer les yeux et oublier. **_Que Mary-Alice disparaisse, je vous en supplie seigneur._** Mary-Alice n'est plus, Mary-Alice n'est plus, Mary-Alice n'est plus, Mary-Alice n'est plus, Mary-Alice n'est plus… Je me répétais cette phrase comme un leitmotiv. Puis finalement, quelque part dans mon cœur, dans le plus profond de mon être, je me sentis mourir : Mary-Alice Brandon cessa d'exister. **_Soulagement._**

**POV Extérieur**

Mary-Alice, recroquevillée sur le lit de sa cellule, semble réellement prise de folie. Les cris l'environnant la confortent dans son tourment. Tout dans cet asile souhaite la faire souffrir mais elle reste sereine. Elle n'a plus de souvenirs pour la torturer. Un homme au teint marmoréen et aux yeux écarlates veille amoureusement et tendrement sur elle. Il la protégera au péril de sa vie. Il ne s'inquiète pas : Mary-Alice est forte. Ne murmure-t-elle pas à longueur de journée : Je m'appelle Alice… je vais vivre… être heureuse… tomber amoureuse… être insouciante… former une famille…

Oui, il ne s'inquiète pas pour elle…

Dans le manoir des Brandon, un calme écrasant règne sur les lieux. Monsieur Brandon savoure doucement un verre de porto puis lève furtivement ce dernier vers la petite table des souvenirs. Sur celle-ci, un nouveau portrait vient de faire son entrée : celui de Mary-Alice Brandon décédée le 17 mars 1919.

**Retour au présent : Forks, WA, E-U, le 17 Mars 2013**-

Alice saute par une des fenêtres de la villa Cullen. Dans un envol de soie sauvage, elle court gracieusement dans les allées sinueuses de la forêt. Derrière elle, Jasper accompagné de l'ensemble de la famille Cullen, l'appelle amoureusement. Joueuse, elle accélère pour mieux ralentir. Rejointe par son compagnon, elle s'abandonne entre ses bras en éclatant de rire. Alice se sent magique... vivante… heureuse… amoureuse… insouciante… et fait partie de la plus merveilleuse des familles… pour l'éternité.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans l'attente de vos remarques…**

**Je vous remercie.**

**Bisous. **

**Dolorena.**


End file.
